The whisper of death
by SapheraLaCroix
Summary: With the Blossom Festival drawing closer, Saphera finds herself reading a book written by Shen, based on his hunt for the Golden Demon many years before his Father's passing. Later seeing a man that matches Shen's chilling description in the book, Saphera must figure out if the Festival is really the curtain call of someone's final moments.
1. Episode 1: Flower Hunting

So, you know when you have an idea that you can't quite put together because of one missing link? Well I've been having one of those, for MONTHS, i'd think about it most nights before I slept running the same scene in my head over and over, thinking 'i have to write about this, i have to' but I could never find the little bit i needed to put it all together with a nice cherry on the top of it. Until last night, watching my partner play league, it was the champion he was playing that made it dawn on me. Holy shit, was it really that simple?  
Edit -  
I've updated this chapter on 29/6/16 as I felt it was really lackluster when I read over it. It doesn't have the detail or the length I really wanted it too. Saphera wasn't alive on the page like she was in my head. Not every reader is going to read the bio about her. Characters need true introductions to a story, stories need good introductions. I haven't changed much, just more detail, grammar, spelling etc. Enjoy ^-^

-

1 week before the Blossom Festival.

"Quick Saphera, hurry up! You know I have to have the perfect colours for my show."  
"Zyra, you're literally a plant, can't you just make your own flowers?"' The grey eyes of a pale faced redhead looked over at the woman with a cocky smirk. Her eyes lighting up with amusement at her own thoughts. Even though she was sat down at an old wooden desk, it was easy to tell she was a short girl. Her body seemed frail, almost weak due to her petite size, but this shouldn't be mistaken. Zyra studied Saphera's body language as the summoner stood up from her chair at the desk and turned to face her. Saph was indeed a short girl, but had well rounded hips, and her figure formed an hourglass when she stood directly upright. She was well proportioned, attractive and physically fit in appearance. Placing her hand onto her hip she continued her cheeky smile at Zyra, the human-plant hybrid. Causing her to speak up once more.  
"Hrmph." Zyra began, huffing, "If you pay any attention instead of looking at your books all the time then you'd understand I only spawn certain plants." She replied, teasingly leaning her head over the back of the sofa and letting her bright rose coloured hair spread onto the cold tiles, there was no human qualities to her hair, something about it was... fake to say the least. It had a leafy like texture and appearance.  
"Ugh, fine…" Saphera began to shut her book, her head tilting as she tried to read the tantalising last words before they would be hidden from her sight."Where should we go first? I know there is a lovely area on the west side of town that does the most amazing lilies." The summoner explained, and caused the plant to jump up from her seat with glee and excitement.  
"Yes! I know that place, I've always wanted to go!" She almost yelled over to Saphera, who had her eyebrows raised in shock at such a sudden reaction of happyness. Saph turned and placed her book into the desk draw, letting her fingertips run off the warm leather cover as she slipped it inside and closed drawer.  
"Let me go and get my robe, then we'll head off, it's only a short walk from here. It's a nice day too."

Zyra and Saphera quietly walked into the shop, beautiful smells filling their senses, Zyra's face lit up with pure glee. There were so many flowers, bushes, trees and other plants that she had not seen in years. The scents were sweet, soft, warm and filled your stomach with butterflies. She could not help but quickly rush over to the first flower she saw and inspect it, inhaling it's perfume and running her fingers over the silky petals.

"It's so amazing here, how did you find this place, Saph?" Zyra's golden eyes focused on the summoner, who was running her index across the petals of a white rose nearby. Mesmerized by it's beauty.  
"It's a long story, friend of a friend kind of thing." Saphera politely retorted, seeming uncomfortable at the thought of it, yet leaning forward and planting her nose on the rose, taking in a deep breath. "Mhmn.." Her eyes closed at the blissful scent and her slips spread to a smile.  
"Was it Elise's..?"  
"No." Saphera snapped back, rather suddenly. "Well yes, alright, I'll explain it." The two began to slowly pace around the shop as Saphera explained her friendship with the fox, Ahri, and how she was protective of the elderly lady that grew flowers in this very shop. "Then one day, she ordered me to kill the elderly woman, by this point I had grown too fond of her and I simply could not bring myself to it. She always loved to braid little flowers into Ahri's tails, how could I go through with such an horrid task? Me and Ahri where close at this point to, I couldn't do that to a friend."  
"Did you though?" Zyra asked, an expression of concern on her face, as she also looked with sympathy down at the summoner. Saphera didn't reply as they turned the corner, the rich purple of her rope that gently dragged on the floor just behind her feet, it's colours reflecting on the water droplets on the leaves of the plants.  
"Oh Saphera!... How is my sweetheart today?!" A gentle, soft voice called out. Zyra smiled as her eyes found a small, old woman sat down on a rusted bench, her hair short and sliver. Green eyes that seemed so full of life and wisdom gazed back at the two as she continued to talk. "My! It's been so long, why didn't you visit sooner! I was just taking a little rest, I don't have much energy these days.." The woman stood up and rested on her cane, she must of only come to around 4 foot. Her fringe just fell short of her piercing eyes, which was in contrast to her rich dark skin, that seemed to be perfectly symmetrical with wrinkles. Saphera skipped over and softly wrapped her arms around the elderly woman.  
"I've been fantastic, I hope you have been the same!" The lady patted Saph on the back, before looking over to Zyra with a soft, yet worried expression. "Have you brought me a bad case of haunted ragwort?"  
Zyra blushed deeply, and looked away, letting her eyes fall on a petunia, partly hoping it would swallow her whole and take her away from the embarrassment that was being compared to ragwort.  
"No! This is my friend Zyra, she is a champion at the institute of war, she's mentoring me this year and living with me. She's from a mage background, this is her humanoid form." Saphera giggled, looking over at the still embarrassed Zyra, who now had stepped over at this point and kindly held her hand out to the woman.  
"Oh, do forgive me, you have such a pretty name, do call me Eve." They shook hands and Zyra smiled, a weight of shyness being lifted from her clapped her hands together and took a deep breath, looking over at Zyra and Eve with an excited face.  
"Right! Now that's over with, let me explain why we are visiting today! As you know, it's the Blossom festival next week in Zhyun, and me and Zyra had an idea to do with some flowers, and we needed some of your beautiful lilies to help us show off. Do you have any?" Saphera's grey eyes looked over with promise to Eve, she was hoping that she had just the right thing to help with their presentation a week from now.  
"You're in luck, Saphera, Ahri just brought in my weekly supply, along with her weekly visit. You just missed her!" Eve gestured for the two to follow and she took them to a small outside nursery that was full a wide range of flowers and their colours.

The sun beamed down on the three and they seemed to glow. Each flower was set a pot individually, but kept together in rows of tables were laid out in columns, that stretched for a few meters before stopping. They were all lined with beauty, vivid colours and wonderful smells. Zyra looked like she was in heaven as she ran over to the first table to look at baby red, pink and white roses. They had small thorns and only had one flower just emerging from their stem. Zyra began smelling each one before weaving down and looking at all the other unique flowers that Eve had in her collection.  
"Down this side." Eve waved for Saphera to follow as she took her to the second row of tables and picked up a small bush of orange and blue lilies. "I think these were the best."  
"You couldn't be more right!" Saphera said with a giggle as she inspected the leaves, petals and smell of the lilies. They had to be perfect for Zyra's presentation, and these would certainly catch everyone's attention. "Eve, these are absolutely fantastic." Saph looked over at Eve with a bright smile and joyful face.

Saphera placed the gold on the desk in the back of the shop as Eve wrapped the lilies in tissue paper, before handing them to Zyra to carry. Who gave them a deep sniff before cradling them like a baby. "I'll thank Ahri when I next see her, and let her know I visited!" Saph smiled, leaning over and planting a small kiss on Eve's cheek.  
"Anytime dear, visit again soon!" She waved at the two as they walked away.

Just as they reached the door, someone else was about to enter. He stood to the left and raised his arm out to let the ladies pass first. Zyra said thank you without even looking and continued to walk along. But Saphera, she looked up to repeat thanks and found herself being gazed at almost hypnotizing blue eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. His hair short, black and fashioned roughly with some form of gel. He looked at her blankly, before his entire expression quickly changed to that of kindness. Saphera was in awe she looked at him, her breath held as something cold slithered all down her spine, she even felt the hair raise on her arms and neck. Her eyes traced his body, he was medium build, olive toned in the skin and really quite one arm appeared to be prothstetic, made from a type of coppery metal. The man looked down at her and smiled. Something about his eyes, Saphera was fixated on them and saw horror, death everything twisted, but the rest of him seemed perfectly human. Her heart began to race as she tried to find words to speak.  
"A..ah..thank...you" Saph's voice stuttered for the first time in years. The man chuckled sweetly, as his faced turned to worry, with his human arm he placed it onto her shoulder in a gentle manner.  
"My dear, are you alright?" He asked, with a formal, and well pronounced voice.  
"Saph! Hurry up!" Zyra called out from the distance, who didn't realise Saphera had fallen behind until now.  
"Yeah, I'm uh.. fine...thank you for letting us pass." Saphera quietly muttered, her skin paler than usual, almost as if she had seen a ghost. Her legs began to take her towards Zyra yet everything else in her mind was completely frozen. As she walked away, the man walked inside,  
"Do you have any lotus flowers?" She heard him speak as she got away at a now rushed pace and caught up with her friend, her body returning back to her normal temperature.  
"What was that all about? Who was that guy?" Her friend as with a concerned tone.  
"I… I don't know, but he gave me the strangest feeling I knew him from somewhere..."  
"Do you know him? From what I could see, he was quite attractive…" Zyra giggled like a small girl, turning to face forward and clutching her flowers with pride. "Anyway, these will be great for next week, would it be okay if I kept them downstairs? They'll make the house smell lovely."  
Saphera shook her head of all thoughts, and focused on what is actually important.  
"Yes, that's fine, I can't wait until next week!" Saphera smiled as she replied, finding herself back in a normal mindset.

The two didn't talk much on the way back from the shop, Saphera seemed shell shocked for some strange reason, where did she know him from? Who was he? The summoner's mind could not think correct for the rest of the evening. Everything seemed suddenly clouded, hazy even. Zyra found a lovely place for the plants in the living room, by the window, so anyone walking by would see the wonderful sight.

-

That night.

Saphera was up early, her face deep into that book once again. The living room was cold, and Saphera was hunched at the sofa with a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Saph's hands could just be seen clutching the leather of her book. Zyra had been called to the Rift that night so wouldn't be back until morning. She had the house to summoner began to daydream and looked up from her book. It's been awhile since I've seen nocturne, surely he was going to do a classic midnight 'surprise' visit. She thought, and she wasn't wrong. Moments later a voice echoed into her thoughts.  
"Saphera… why are you reading so much?" The dark's voice asked within her mind at first. Nocturne was looking down at her from the ceiling. The shadowy figure floated down and brought his face in line with Saphera's. Saph's pale features seemed even worse when fatigued, her hair was messy, her expression; dull. The night demon ran his hollow fingers down her cheek and under her chin, lifting her head up to face him correctly. His glowing eyes not seeming to help with his haunting appearance.  
"Because I'm bored, I've got nothing to do and I'm still suspended." She spoke tirelessly.  
"Have you even slept?"  
"No.."  
"Why not?" Nocturne now seemed to glow with slight anger, disappointed that the summoner was not taking care of herself. Normally, he would feast upon this, but Saphera was dear to him, in his heart of nothingness there was a small space for Saphera. He tolerated her, over the last year he became less of an abusive spirit to that of a caring one. Only a handful of people know of their relationship, if they even called it that. The demon tried to ignore his feelings for the human, they showed through regardless.  
"For once, I had a nightmare." Nocturne seemed shocked, and closed Saphera's book and carried her near lifeless self to the sofa. Letting her lay down.  
"Sleep human, I'll guard you this time." He ran his cold hand down her cheek again,  
"No, you don't understand, I think something bad is going to happen."  
"Wait, and I'm not causing it?" Nocturne laughed, "Are you sure, you haven't slept and we both know you summoners are great at making things up."  
"Noct, I need to you bring Shen to me, or me to him. We need to talk about some stuff."  
"Why him!? I hate that guy, everything must be in balance and perf-" Saphera snapped back at the shadow, interrupting him rather rudely, causing Nocturne to glare with displeasure.  
"Look at the title of my book. Please, Shen needs to hear what I have to say!"  
Nocturne glanced over to the book within Saphera's grasp, reading the title 'The Golden Demon'. It was written by The Twilight Eye himself.  
"What are you saying Saphera?" He looked back with worry, everything that nocturne was, The golden demon was up on his level when it came to terrifying. It was legend to him, killing in a form of art. Nocturne looked into Saphera's eyes. "I liked that guy, you should've seen what he did to Shen's father's mind, it was fantastic, I honor him if anything."  
"At least you can be controlled. I saw him today. He's back, and I think I know why." 


	2. Episode 2: The Plan

Chapter 2  
6 days before the Blossom Festival.  
Sunlight creeped through the window as day slowly dawned, particles of dust could be seen floating in the air, slightly mixing in with an eerie essence. Saphera's bedroom was very plain and simple. White walls with a western facing window, a wooden frame and a large mattress fit for a king. The floor only had one rug, on the left hand side of the bed, covering the rustic floor slabs. Saph rolled in her slumber, her red hair partly covering her face and the rest covering the pillow. For a small woman, she took up an even smaller space in her bed, curled up in a fetal position. Her covers around her waist and her top half on display. Nocturne watched over her motionless body, watching her chest rise and fall, rise and fall. After the summoner explained to him she was unable to sleep he made it his duty that might to make sure that she did, and that she woke up well rested. He looked down at her and watched her pale face ever so slightly change expression, cute, a dream. But soon, and not for the first time that night Saphera began to turn and groan out. With a sigh, Nocturne placed his hand onto her forehead, and she was once again soothed, motionless. At rest.  
There was a knock at the door at the entrance to the house. Nocturne looked away from his companion and faced the door of Saphera's bedroom. There was movement downstairs. Who? He turned around back to the summoner and tapped her forehead. Her eyes slowly fluttered up and she gazed upon his shadowy figure.  
"Hey...morning.." She smiled weakly, with one eye still half shut.  
" I think your plant is home." Nocturne said bluntly. Saphera nodded her head and began to shuffle around in her bed, before placing her feet onto the rug and wrapping herself in a silky robe. " You look fine this morning." Nocturne gazed at her with a purr, but speaking quietly. She shook her head with a small blush, before gesturing him to leave. Zyra didn't know about them, and she wasn't going to.  
" Thank you for letting me sleep." She smiled softly, placing her forehead onto Nocturne's. He did the same before turning into nothing and disappearing from sight.  
Once downstairs Saphera smiled at Zyra, who looked exhausted. "How was last night? Win many matches?" The woman of thorns looked over, before flopping like a fish onto the sofa.  
" Gruuuhhhh.." Zyra groaned into the cloth of the seat, sounding very displeased. Her eyes looked back up at Saphera. "Blueehhhh!" Zyra moaned again.  
" That bad?"  
" Mhmn" The woman nodded her head, rubbing her face into the sofa as she did so. Saphera walked over and sat down with the champion, rubbing her back with her finger tips in swirling motions, letting her warm hand soothe the moody Zyra.  
" Want some sugar water?" She asked softly, her mothering tone showing through and she changed position and rested on her knees at the edge of the sofa. Her friend moved her head and looked over and into Saphera's eyes with happiness.  
" Can I have extra sugar?" Zyra asked like a spoilt child, pushing her lips together to form a pout.  
Saphera pouted back and giggled.  
" You may, my dear."

After the two had caught up from Zyra's awful matches last night, Saphera was actually glad for once that she was suspended. Though she did miss being a summoner over the last year, she knew that the time would almost be up and she will be able to return at having fun with everyone and her friends in the new season starting in a few months. But there was much more to look forward too until then, the end of season ball, then the blossom festival, a birthday..  
Saphera and Zyra both sighed at the same time and let their backs hit the sofa.  
" You know that book I've been reading?"  
" Yeah?"  
" Finished it, I really would like to speak to the author about it want to bring up a few points." Saph bit her lip, " When was the last time you spoke to Shen out of the grounds of the institute?" The redhead looked over with curiosity, Zyra looked up and then closed her eyes deep in thought.  
" Hrm… not very long ago, I'm sure he is living with Alkali and the rest of the clan at their ninja hut." She replied, looking over to the summoner, " Why? What are the points over?"  
" Well, why would a serial killer suddenly disappear after one last average killing? If he is really like how he is described, then why would the killer disconfigure someone's face then never be seen again..?" Saphera explained, clearly in very deep thought over the matter. It was apparent that it bothered her. " Why and how did he escape from prison? Why did he not let Zed kill him once they captured him. Why-"  
" Please save your questions for Shen, I think he will know more that I ever will. The Golden deamon is nothing but a legend now, no one has seen or heard of him in years." The plant retorted back to Saphera, clearly very tired of not only last night but also from hearing the ramblings of some book.  
" I...I guess you're right." Saphera admitted defeat. Both girls reached for their glasses and sipped their water. Something at the back of Saphera's mind was still bothering her, something really wasn't right. That man she saw… Saph got chills just thinking about it. Who was he?

Zed stood over the body of what could only be described as a pool of blood with chunks. A sigh was heard through his mask as he looked down and inspected the remains. A human for sure, maybe one of his clan members. Who could tell. He was disappointed that one of his own had fallen. Noting that there was a blood trail he followed it over to a nearby wall. Where the blood had been smeared into a pattern. The once whitewashed wall had now been stained a red-brown from the day old blood. The ninja gasped out.  
" No..This cannot be." The blood was shaped to that of a lotus flower, just like the very same from the demon . Zed was in disbelief, terror filled his mind. Yet he pulled himself together and composed his mind. He must go and find Shen, even if it meant he ended up like that body a few yards behind him. Jumping into the trees, Zed made his way swiftly to the Kinkou Order.

Later

It was dark, a crescent moon was rising and within the distance the Ionian nightlife was making itself heard. The air was warm, and a calm breeze rolled through the spring leaves, making them russell quietly. Saphera pressed her back against the cold wall. Taking a deep, solid breath, and holding it for a few second before relaxing again. She allowed a knee-high black hooded cape to cover her body, and her face was partly covered by a black mask, only her eyes to be seen. As Saphera exhaled she jumped up and grabbed onto the thick tree branch above her. Pulling herself up before resting low and balancing like a cat. He scanned the horizon, clear. She scaled the tree to almost it's highest point, she then ran across the longest branch and leapt to the next tree over. The redhead scanned her vicinity once more. She'd made it over the wall. Her destination was now a small leap below where she was standing. But, she knew that landing here would make too much noise, alerting everyone inside, she needed another way in. The summoner rested for a moment, before climbing down halfway, peering into the open window. Luckily, the shallow breeze practically made her movements silent. Saphera dropped a few feet to the ground and hugged the wall until she reached an ajar window. Perfect. Saph opened it slightly further and slithered her petite frame inside.  
" You're just in time for dinner, intruder." The moment her feet landed on the carpet, Saphera found her neck on a blade's edge and she was gazing into the emerald eyes of a Kinkou member. " For someone trying to break into a ninja hideout, you're not every quiet."  
" Personally, I thought I was" Saphera smiled through her eyes. The man's eyes narrowed and he pushed the blade further.  
" You think you're funny?" He retorted to Saph with fire on his tongue.  
" Not really, but now that I have your attention. Is Shen around?" He growled and he stepped forward, more so now pinning Saphera to the wall and window.  
" You truly think that is the way to seek out a Dojo Master?" He questioned her, reaching to pull off her mask.  
" Let her be, she is right in her ways to approach me." A deep voice called out from behind the ninja, Shen walked forward and placed his hand onto his fellow assassin, pulling him away from the unknown intruder. " I know this girl, no one is in harm's way unless they want to be." The twilight eye continued, the ninja pulled away his blade and relaxed standing next to his master. Saphera turned her voice to that of urgency and desperation.  
" Now that introductions are out of the way, I need to speak with you, privately, on a very urgent matter." The emerald eyed ninja frowned at Saphera, his glare fixated on her as he spoke in retaliation to the girl.  
" Why now, can't anything wait until morning these days?" Shen silenced him,  
" What is it considering?" Shen looked deeply into the grey pupils of the summoner, trying to seek out the truth without her even uttering a word. But she was too difficult to look into, for once he had met someone that was actually skilled in hiding their emotions.  
" The book you wrote." Saphera spoke in a low tone, only intended for Shen and the accompanying ninja to hear, who looked positively puzzled at the comment. The grand master hushed his ally away and quickly gestured for Saph to follow.  
" I'm sorry for this." Saphera suddenly felt a pressure on her neck and everything was black. It felt like seconds and she opened her eyes again and found herself and shen in a different room entirely, this one was completely black, only one door, no windows and blacked out walls. Candle-light was the only think banishing the darkness. Saph found herself led on the floor, her cape still surrounding her and so her mask too. Why was she transported to a different room? She picked herself up and dusted of her cape and legs.  
"Tell me who you are, and how you came across my book." Shen was seated on a single chair and was watching Saphera closely. He was in his usual attire, and the blue hues of his suit seemed purple in this low light.  
"I uh.." Saphera looked around dazed, confused as to how she suddenly appeared in a different room. But she knew not to question the skill of a kinkou ninja. " You book was given to me, by an old friend, who thought it was just a story. I'm Saphera, I'm keeping my face covered for my own safety, I'm currently a summoner at the rift. Th...Though I'm suspended due to personal reasons."  
" Why are you suspended?" Shen didn't ask, he demanded with his deep rough tone. Saph's eyes dropped contact for a moment, she still was not comfortable with the events of last year, but she knew that truth was the only way for Shen to trust her on such a matter.  
" I kinda got a few people killed, but I was being manipulated by my adoptive mother and didn't realise it….very long story"  
" Ah, you. Don't worry Saphera, you are safe here, feel free to remove your scarf." Shen removed his own to reveal a strong, clean cut jaw line and was cleanly shaven. He was surprisingly attractive. Though his skin tone was slightly uneven due the mask most likely being worn in the sunlight. The summoner smiled warmly and she removed her own mask. Shen eyes widened for a second, but he quickly returned to his resting expression.  
" Is something wrong?" Saphera's head turned to the side inquisitively, his reaction was strange.  
" Your eye markings, they were unexpected, but very unique, have you had them since birth?" Shen asked with curiosity in his tone, leaning forward here he sat. The redhead smiled again, and nodded keenly.  
" Yes, I have, I thought it was because I'm from a magus background." She responded with a kind tone, but shook herself mentally and returned to the subject at matter. " But, that's not why I'm here, we know that. I couldn't help but see the description of Khada Jihn in your book, and, well I hate to be the bringer of bad news…" Saphera paused at the end of her words before continuing to make sure he had his full attention. She didn't. The twilight eye was focused on the candle's flame somehow dancing in a room of still air. He suddenly rose up and grabbed Saphera, pulling up his mask and Saphera behind him simultaneously. Saph gasped at the sudden movement in a place where she got the vibe of a relaxed environment.  
" Don't move. Stay silent." Shen said with a deathly stern tone and pushed Saph behind him further. Saphera held her breath and pulled up her own mask, a strange bubbly feeling grew in her stomach, one that was not pleasant.  
"Why have you chosen to enter my domain, you know I am more than capable of killing you here than anywhere else." At first Saphera thought he was mad, talking to the air, but ahead of them in the small room, two red eyes opened and glared back at them.  
" Shen…" It began, the twilight kept his right arm pressed backwards, half wrapped around Saphera in a protective manner. With the other, he reached for one of his two blades. "...and guest, I'm not here to harm…." The owner of the voice was Zed, he slowly walked forward, there were no blades on his arms, and he appeared totally relaxed. His eyes shifting between Saphera and Shen.  
" That could be lie, how do I know you're being truthful. Because never are!" Shen's voice grew into a deep, aggressive growl.  
" Because the summoner is right." Zed pointed to the girl hiding behind Shen.  
" I didn't say anything." Saphera muttered.  
" You didn't have to." Shen mentioned, casting a glance back and letting her go. Saphera walked to the side, the three now stood in a triangle. " Continue as you were, Saphera." Shen nodded at the summoner. " Once you mentioned the book I knew Zed would arrive, it was just a matter of time." Saphera looked puzzled at his comment, but continued on with what she going to say, this time addressing it to both ninjas.  
" I think I saw him yesterday morning, at the flower shop in the western side of town. Last thing I heard him say was that he was purchasing Lotus flowers.." She awkwardly smiled.  
" What a waste of time, anyone buys Lotus flowers." Zed retorted to her in a belittling tone, a giggle on his lips.  
" Do their eyes make you freeze, do they stare into every fiber of your being? Is their voice very, very well spoken? What about-" She was interrupted, and huffed slightly.  
" Enough." Shen stopped her, then looked at Zed once again.  
" Why are you here, what did you see?"  
Zed began with a disappointed tone. " The girl's description is perfect, you can never forget the eyes of a killer like him. One of my men, cut up, their guts formed into a pattern. Their blood used to paint a lotus on the nearby wall. No mistaking it is him."  
Saphera cringed at the thought, it seemed worse than what Vilemaw did to his victims, pushing the thought into the back of her mind, she spoke up.  
" Meaning that there should be two more victims before an eventual, performance murder. He works in fours, right?" Both looked over to here, Zed nodded and Shen questioned her.  
" How much did you read?"  
" All of it, it was a good book." She smiled, looking mighty proud of herself.  
" Book?" Zed questioned, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.  
" I wrote a book on the 'golden demon' hoping more sightings might arise and I will be able to track his movements." The dark ninja interrupted again, this time more rudely than before.  
" I said we should've killed him right there, but both of you where weak! Pointless murder because of your Fath-"

" Hey!" Saphera snapped back at him, Zed stepped over to Saphera, hoping to tower over her more than he actually did. He was only around half a foot taller, in his mind he was unimpressed.  
" Dare you interrupt me, child."  
" We're most likely the same age, dumbass, It's easy to work out that you were between fourteen and sixteen when you were hunting for Khada, making you between twenty one and twenty three now. I may be a summoner but I am no lacky. I'm twenty, by the way. So I'm no child."  
Shen chuffed under his breath at Saphera's cockyness to Zed, who would kill her in an instant. Yet he would not, something within his gut knew he wouldn't, not now at least. Saphera's eye markings came to mind again, he recalled why he knew those markings, but kept the knowledge to himself for now.  
Saphera kept a deadpan look to where Zed's eyes were hiding behind his mask as he rose a hand to wrap around her throat, but thought against it; pulling his arm away. A summoner was a waste of his time.  
" Please, we need to keep on the matter here, if Khada Jihn is really showing himself around here. That means he is getting ready for the festival in Zhuan in under a week from now. That means innocent people will be dead at his hands and we will not be able to stop them. If we don't make a plan to stop him, who will know how many will die before the festival. The next big event in Ionia is the end of season ball in 2 days from now."  
Both looked over to Shen, extremely unamused with the speech.  
" And, how do you suppose we make such a plan, this is a serial killer we a dealing with, after all." Saphera sighed and Zed nodded in agreement  
" Well, he's coming to the ball to find the lovely woman he met at the flower shop." Shen grinned, seeming impressed with himself. He knew how the killer worked, he is going to want to seek out anyone he didn't want to see in his unmasked ways, when he goes to the ball, he will find Saphera even if he didn't intend to, Shen thought.  
" Shen, I'm surprised you, is going to put a summoner in the line of fire when it comes to him, the demon." Zed crossed his arms in a displeased manner, Saphera stood there confused.  
"Once Jihn is in our sights. Then Zed, you may take the last blow." 


	3. Episode 3: Something Lurks

5 days until the Blossom Festival

A chilling gust of wind swept through the air as Saphera investigated her surroundings. It was the darkest point of the night and the stars glimmered and danced in the sky, the Ionian lights swirled around faintly as the starlight glowed through the blues, purples and pinks of it's lightshow. Beneath her feet was cool grass, night dew mushrooms scattered around like water droplets also glowed with a warming blue hue. Saphera's eyes glanced around even more and she found herself looking at the back entrance to the Institute's grand ballroom. Lights from the night illuminated the door ever so slightly, enough for the summoner to see the silver handle. Slowly walking towards the door it opened for her when her legs carried her close enough. However the door opened into an empty, dark room. There was no breeze. No lights. Just the cold, chilling air of the night. He was also there. The tall, olive toned man from the flower shop. This time dressed in much different attire. A long, white-silver cape draping over his left shoulder. Black sleeves covering both his human and copper-metal arm. Saphera felt the grass slip away from her feet, turning to sand then gradually nothing. Her legs wouldn't stop carrying her forward. She now found herself inside the room with him. The door slamming behind her within seconds of her body leaving the safety of it's frame. Her feet were bare, and the icy grip of the room was felt as it slowly slipped up, onto her feet. Crawling between her toes and up her ankles, legs, swallowing her body in an ancient chill. Saph was now frozen to the spot she stand, looking down to only see air surrounding her lower half, but she was still stuck. Her body began to quiver with fear, her hands shaking near violently.

She looked up as a click grabbed her attention. The summoner's focus was now onto the barrel of a strange looking gun. It's barrel black, yet it's decoration crisp white on the handle. One copper crew, that matched his arm in colour, seemed to hold it all together.  
"As you know, I like to work in four." His voice, elegant as it was, bounced around the area. Within a room that seemed to have no walls, the sound felt like it continued forever. That ice felt like it was creeping further up Saphera's body, burrowing under her skin and tapping into her blood and bones. The gun was now pointing at Saphera, her mind wanted her to remain strong by looking into his eyes and not at the barrel. But Saph could not help but be fixated on the endless darkness within the barrel.  
"One." He called out, in a proud tone. A bullet fired and the summoner flinched. It didn't hit her. But hit the floor by her left foot. "Hrm…" Her attacker growled deeply, taking a stride forward. He was still far away from her, at least two meters. "Two." Jihn repeated in the same tone. The same happened again, but this time the bullet landed by her right foot. Saphera's heart was racing now, small beads of sweat trickled their way down her forehead. The figure took an even bigger stride forward. "This is begging to become fun, you know." He laughed sadistically and raised the gun in line with Saphera's forehead. He was at least three feet away now. He laughed again, this time he giggled the next number. "Three." Saphera closed her eyes tightly, her lungs racing with her heart seeing who could go faster. Another bang followed and she felt a small gust to over her head at lightning speed. "Yes...this is turning into quite the game!" The madman took his last shuffle forward and raised the gun above his own head elegantly swinging it forward and pressing it into her chest.  
"FOUR!"  
It was hot on her chest and something ripped through her flesh. The pain of everything shattering inside of her body like broken glass.

Saphera shot up from her bed, both of her hand clutching her chest rightly. Nails digging in to the point of drawing blood. Sitting upright Saph opened her eyes and let out an ear bursting scream. It resonated throughout the room and mostly the entire house. She was cold, her body dripping with sweat and the area where she was sleeping damp. When her eyes came into focus again she was met with two, white glowing eyes of something else.. They belonged to Nocturne. His hands were clutching her cheeks and he was trying to shake her into focusing on him. The summoner's breathing was so rapid that it disturbed the shadowy mist that was Nocturne's figure. His voice broke out with a whisper.  
"Saphera. Look at me. Saphera. I couldn't get here quick enough, I'm sorry. I let this happen." She blindly nodded and tried to calm herself. Still hyperventilating she looked back at the spirit. Saphera now realized how dry her mouth was, how sore her eyes were. The tears streaming down her face. How her entire body was numb with shock.

Before she could open her mouth to reply to him. The door burst open with a loud slam as it hit the wall.  
"HOW DARE YOU ENTER HERE. FOUL THING!" A voice howled with deep, spiteful anger. It was Zyra, she stomped her left foot forward and threw her arm out towards the two. Suddenly a sharp vine materialized from her arm and rushed towards Nocturne. He whipped around with a low growl and allowed his own blades to form around him. With ease, he hit the vine away, cutting it as he did so.  
"Pathetic." He growled lowly. Zyra's eyes widened, Nocturne dashed towards her and before the mage knew, she was being held at the throat by the dark demon. Struggling for air. "You think you can just appear, and attack...me?" Nocturne's voice was a deep, lion like as he growled, threatening his fellow Champion.  
"Ah...I.." Zyra struggled as she tried to raise an arm. But strangely all the energy was draining from her, the night walker tapping into her magical essence. Saphera quickly snapped out of her daze and jumped up, now using her own magic to dismiss the demon. She raised her hand up and ran her fingers in a swirling motion, closing her hand into a fist, she pulled her arm backwards with a jult. Nocturne quickly faded to nothing. Zyra fell to the floor, holding her neck and allowing her breathing to return to a normal pace. Saphera, however, was still at a pant.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should've bust in sooner. This is all my fault Saphera. I didn't think it was Nocturne giving you the nightmare, it wasn't until I heard your scream I really knew something was wrong! Please, forgive me.." Zyra and Saphera where at on Saph's bed above the covers. A candle was the only light source in the bedroom. It was still the darkest point of the night, and the stars glimmered and danced in the sky, the Ionian lights swirled around faintly as the starlight glowed through the blues, purples and pinks of it's lightshow. Everything seemed so familiar. The summoner still felt as if her entire body was covered in ice. Saph tightened her grip around the blanket covering her shoulders, she snuggled into it a little more, then relied to her dear friend.  
"No, it's okay Zyra. He wasn't giving me the nightmare...he was trying to bring me out of it." She sighed with a dull expression, Saph felt the bags under her soft eyes sag further as she continued to wake up. As if they were growing bigger. heavier with each breath she took. She looked over, Zyra was looking back with a shocked, confused expression. Who was to blame her for having such a reaction.  
"What...What do you mean? You know that was Nocturne right? He kills people in their sleep?" The plant hybrid retorted, pulling her arm up and resting it over Saphera's shoulder, aiding in comforting her. With a weak smile, Saphera replied, nodding her head just before her dry lips parted.  
"Yes, we have a small…" She paused and bit her lip, nervous now. "...deal going. He helps me with nightmares, and I protect him from being placed back into a summoner stone to be imprisoned forever within the institute of war and used as a puppet on the Rift." Zyra frowned, pulling away from Saph and looking at her with a deadpan glare, surely she wasn't serious?  
"Saphera, you've got to be kidding me. You saw that he just tried to kill me? Right? Surely...you know what that monster is capable of." She was looking down at the summoner, worry deep within her tone. She took a second to brush her red hair away from her face, then took a deep breath. "Alright, even if that is the case with you two. Why not tell me sooner? Why make me barge in here and almost let him kill me like that!?" Zyra questioned, the mage's volume of voice growing louder. This was beginning to feel like an interrogation to the sleepy Saphera. All these questions was brewing a headache.  
"Zyra, I know we are good friends now…" She paused, taking a deep sigh between her words, feeling the sudden guilt of not giving her this information beforehand. "It's just, this was personal. I don't think either of us are comfortable with the situation, but we let it … We have a history." The redhead stammered between her last words as the waves of guilt kept splashing over her mind.  
"Saphera…" Zyra's voice was now soft as she replied to her friend. "It's alright."

Later that day. Just as the bright Ionian sun faded away with warm hues of red, purple and orange. Saphera found herself looking over her now dusty summoner books. Attempting to find the right spell for teleportation. The small bookshelf in the living room was attracting more dust every day now. Being the mage she was, Saphera was able to cast spells as she pleased. However, following her ban in summing within the League of Legends last year, Saphera became less interested in spells, summoning and magic every day. Yet, times called for it now. She ran her warm fingers over the spine of a book slowly, reading it's inscription with care. This was not the common tongue of mainland Runeterra. It was that of traditional shadow isles tongue, which is the most northerly isle of the continent. This language came from the dark lands in the depths of the isle, where mage could utter a whisper and control any being it came across and make it do their bidding, drag a man's soul from his heart and shatter it before his own eyes, and hear and see things from the void...  
Of course, this was an illegal book to own. Magic like this is forbidden, and has been for centuries. With Ionina practically being mage central, this was a very dangerous, not to mention risky book to own. Saphera used her index to pull the book away from the shelf, dusting off the spine with her sleeve. Opening to an already bookmarked page she began reading the lines. She struggled. It's been awhile since she last let her eyes fall upon these inscriptions and it was difficult to read. Saphera persevered anyway, the memory of casting this spell soon returned to her mind. A small wave pride spread her lips to a smile, proud she remembered such a complex spell so quickly. Placing the book down, Saph picked up a small brown satchel and placed it over her shoulder. It was clearly, old, the seams of the cloth were aged, the threads fraying. The top was secured with a leather buckle. Saphera placed the book inside. Then wrapped her summoner robe over her shoulders. Making a bow with the string, she secured it on shoulders.

Leaving her home just as the sun was in the final stages of setting, a gust of cool summer air blew at Saphera's feet. Her grey eyes looked around, checking for bodies walking the streets. It was clear. Crickets began to sing, and the night's songbirds joined in like a chorus. An owl hooted intermittently. The cool summer air turned cold, causing the leaves of on the trees shiver with every gentle gust. At first, Saphera was following the main path that lead further out of the city. But quickly, she made an effort to pick up the pace. Turning corners, and before she knew, there was a beaten path ahead, leading into the darkness of a forest. The summoner followed the path well, as if she had walked here many times before. Knowing when to step over certain rocks, and hop over a ditch that was hard to distinguish from the path in the low light. A few more turns and she was faced with a large rock. She pulled a crow's feather from her satchel. Holding it like a quill and began writing in the air. Muttering the inscription quietly, with closed eyes. In her mind she pictured a place, very detail she could imagine. Saphera opened her eyes suddenly, stopping her chant and threw the feather like a dart at the rock. The second the feather touched the rock, what looked like a vertical puddle materialized onto the rock's surface. Her destination blurred by the movement of the water. With haste, she walked forward, grabbing the crow's feather and stepping into the puddle. With the motion you feel when you fall, Saphera passed through the portal. Yet her momentum continued, she hadn't done this in such a long time she forgot how to catch herself.  
"Oof" Saphera fell face first into a bed of soft grass with a hard hud. 

"Graceful." A voice spoke, seeming disappointed and judgemental. It was muffled, as if it's owner was behind something, or even wearing a mask. Saphera looked up with one eye closed from the pain of face planting the floor. Her eyes were looking up to Zed. Who had crossed arms and was looking back down at Saphera.  
"It's been a while since I last used magic...give me a break." A sigh was heard from the man above her. Zed turned her back to her and began walking forward, away from the summoner.

"Pick yourself up, child, you're late as it is." Zed huffed with annoyance. Saphera eventually clambered to her feet and dusted robe off, then adjusted the satchel on her shoulder.  
"I have my reasons." She attempted to explain, taking large strides to keep up with the much taller Zed. The dark ninja wasn't really that tall, but Saphera lacked the trait of height, this meant her short legs needed to take two steps for every one that Zed took. Noting this, he smiled softly under his mask - she was unable to witness his expression. He slowed his space slightly for her. Saphera didn't notice, because she still had to put more effort into walking in order to keep beside him regardless. Saphera took a deep breath to speak again quietly.  
"I know we discussed for us to meet here. I know my way around this area, so why do I need to be here. The ball isn't for another night…" She seemed skeptical. Saphera looked around at the grounds of the institute of war. This was the place the spell took her. An arranged meeting place that was agreed the other night. The two were in a partly hidden field behind the main garden of the ballroom. Locally known as 'The Guard'. Light was escaping from the tall glass windows, most of the inside was visible. But the light allowed anyone from outside to witness the glory of the tall, white pillars that held onto a smooth red roof, they appeared proud to support it. The warm glow of the light reflected on the golden laced bottoms of the pillars. Making them seem all the more magnificent. From the distance, the inside was visible but the finer details were hidden. But the bright crystal chandeliers threw out light and made the ballroom seem magical. It was a massive building, like that of a fairytale.  
Once Saphera laid eyes on the ballroom, she became slightly breathless. It was a beautiful work of architecture. Zed pressed his gloved hand onto her shoulder, pulling her attention towards him.  
"I don't approve of what Shen wants you to do. That man broke us, and his annoyance of a father. You cannot let him get into your head. Do not let him break you Saphera you have to promise me." Zed gripped her shoulder, this was a strange side to his personality that Saph didn't think existed. He was a cold, unforgiving man, he was a killer. But now, he showed what most likely was a rare emotion of concern. He seemed genuinely worried about Saphera. She was ...cared?  
"I promise." Saphera replied softly, her natural kind tone showing through. She smiled at him, placing her hand onto his own and pulling it away from her shoulder, letting it return to his side. "Thank you." Zed sighed through his mask, then faced the ballroom too. "You need to lure him outside, this is where me and Shen will help pin him down. Hopefully it will be that easy. Last time it took-"  
" Four years I know." Saphera interrupted. "Let's go inside, it will be easier to plan out how we are going to do this."

The two then began walking through the field towards the ballroom, hopefully where they would be able to plan out their capture of Khada Jihn, before the Blossom Festival takes place. Before anyone gets hurt. 


	4. Episode 4: The Ball

Condensation droplets trickled down the cool window, hot steam could be seen intertwining and dancing in the low, evening light. The tiled walls of the bathroom echoed the sound of water running into a bathtub. At first the sound was shallow, but as the flow filled up the tub, it became deeper, more calming. A new sound filled the room, the door opened and closed again, light steps heard on the still cold floor. It was Saphera. She took a long, deep breath of the humid air to clear her lungs before she let the silk robe covering her nude body drop to the floor. Letting down her long auburn hair, she ran a comb through it to take out any knots, before wrapping it tightly into a bun on the crown of her head. Saphera lent forward and tested the temperature of the water with her hand. Too hot. She changed the tap to run cold, and hung up her robe on a hook placed on the back of the door. Once again she lent forward and tested the water. Tolerable.  
The summoner sunk stepped in, letting her body into the water, the cold flow cooingl her before she finally turned off the tap. At rest, she allowed her body to float slightly in the water. Just as the heat was making her sweat, Saph began to clean her body. Water swirled around her in miniature vortexes as she moved around to clean every inch of her body. Finishing off by splashing her face. From just outside the bathroom, these sounds could be heard, and caught the attention of someone within earshot.

"Saphera? Is that you in there?" A feminine voice called out in curiosity. Saphera could just about hear the voice, and light steps towards the door as the owner of the voice stepped towards the bathroom.  
"Yeah! Only me. Just washing myself off, everything alright?" Saph called back through the door, wiping water droplets away from her eyes and nose, trying to listen out for a reply.  
"Ah good, worried one of the other members snuck into my bathroom again."  
"Well it is lovely, so I'm not surprised. Sorry if I worried you." She called out once again, climbing out of the tub and rubbing down her body with a towel. Starting at her shoulders, breasts, stomach, working her way town to her feet. She heard a small chuckle before the voice spoke through the door again.  
"It's quite alright, summoner, it's just the male members always seem to leave a funny smell..." The door opened suddenly, Saphera had wrapped her robe around her body and slung the damp towel over her shoulder. The person on the other side seemed a little shocked, a gust of hot air escaping the room made their hair shift slightly in it's wake. The redhead turned and pulled the plug on the bath, running the tap and splashing out the edges in a makeshift rinse.  
"I know right!" Saphera laughed lightly, before turning back and facing the woman who was behind the door. "Sorry our first meeting turned out like this-" Saphera held out her hand and looked into the deep green eyes of the woman before her. "-I'm Saphera, and thank you for letting me stay here tonight. Shen sorta ordered me too…"  
"Yes, he can be like that, he is the stern figure for all of us. Like his father...I'm assuming you know I'm Akali." She replied, shaking Saphera's hand with a firm grip. Nodding and stepping to the side slightly to let her pass afterwards.. "Do you know where your room is?" Akali added. Saphera nodded, a gentle smile on her lips.  
"Yes, thank you. Let me dress back up and I'll meet you back out here shortly." Saphera walked not 5 foot into a small box room, fit with a single bed, no window and a small dressing table. She closed the door behind her and finished drying off. She lost the robe for a final time, picked up a white bra and hooked it together pulling the straps over her shoulders and adjusting her breasts in the cups. Saph then pulled on underwear, she picked up a silky Kimono dress. It was a stunning light blue, with handstitched floral embroidery around the bottom and the chest, the dress was short sleeved - finishing at the elbow. Saphera pulled the dress over her head, the silk feeling like heaven on her soft skin.  
"I'm sorry that you had to travel such a long way to get here. I don't think you expected to travel to the monastery, Tevasa village is so far from here." Akali spoke out through the door, trying to break the silence whilst Saphera got dressed.  
"Well, It wasn't that bad, coming through Zhyun was the worst. After reading the book Shen wrote, I can't help but feel there is a bad omen over that city." The summoner replied, then opened the door and looked nervously over to the kinkou ninja. "..Is...this okay?" She asked hesitantly, looking down at herself in the dress and attempting to tie the bow behind her with a thick strand of silk that came with the dress.  
"You look fit for a king, summoner." Akali softly smiled, giving her a small bow. "But you need to tie that at the side...unless you're married?" The ninja laughed.  
"Oh! I didn't know." Saphera brought the silk around and tied a perfect bow on her right hip." I thought something wasn't right." She blushed from embarrassment.  
"Now that you're ready, I'm sure Shen must be waiting for us, let's go up to the dining hall."

"Then, if you can, try to lead him outside onto the courtyard, that way either me or Zed will be able to capture him. He'll be cornered that way." said shen, watching Saphera as she applied her make-up with various brushes. It was a very natural look, drawing attention to her gray eyes with a blushed smoky glow. Rosey cheekes, nude pink lips, simple hair; flowing over her shoulders, and a lotus pin holding back her fringe. Shen found himself titing his head to the side ever so slightly as he took in all of her features. The unique markings under her eyes only added to her beauty, but to Shen they were not so enchanting, he'd seen them before. On a man he onced called his brother. Deep in his stomach he felt this brewing anger, tonight Saphera would be not be hiding her features behind a mask. Maybe the consequences for that would soon show.  
"Uhm….Shen?" A voice called him back out of his deep thought, he was met by Saphera's eyes as she stared into him with a confused expression. "Is everything okay? You were...staring…" Shen softly smiled under his own mask and nodded, a lie fluidly slipped of his tongue.  
"Yes, watching a woman place makeup onto her skin is an art no man can truly master. It's an interesting watch."  
"Hrmph." Akali huffed under her breath, taking a sip of the chai tea in her hand. The twilight eye whipped around and glared at Akali for such an impolite response. She rolled her eyes and continued to sip away at her tea.  
"I'm guessing most of the woman here don't wear it. Neither do I really...but I've never been to a ball…" Saphera nervously replied, looking between Shen and Akali. "I'm worried, what if Jihn isn't even there? What if that murder Zed saw was just a copycat?" Saph placed down her brushes, checking in the mirror if her artwork was perfect.  
Shen gave a small chuckle. "Now that would be the best outcome, besides, you get free entry into the ball with me, what would go wrong?"  
-

With her right arm wrapped around Shen's left, the two walked arm in arm into the grand ballroom. Saphera's eyes light up as she looked around at the elegant decor, white marble pillars that stood tall supporting the ceiling were laced with red and gold bows at the base. Large, bright crystal chandeliers hung low, small candles assisting them in lighting the room. There was little to no electricity in Ionia, most of the lighting in the ballroom was gas fueled lanterns; they were lit fully and created multiple shadows across the entire hall, adding a low, romantic effect. There was a main stage, where a classical orchestra was playing music. Down one side of the hall there was a long table, with many assortments of food. Saphera was too far away to see what food was there, though it seemed to be mostly meats. The rest of the floor was open, masses of people already seemed to be slowly dancing to the music. She saw Zyra, wearing a dress made of black roses, dancing with a summoner. She recognized his face, someone of her past maybe. She quickly looked back over to shen, worried. Shen towered over Saphera in height, the summoner only reaching to his chest. She needed to look up in order to speak to him, which was embarrassing.  
"It's beautiful here, but there is a pit in my stomach…" Saphera bit her lip as she explained her feelings to Shen. Her insides were tying themselves into knots twice over. Something did not feel right, but maybe she was just nervous. This was her first ball afterall.  
"Be calm." Shen replied, tilting his head to the side so Saphera could comprehend his words, he spoke in a low tone. "Enjoy the night." He continued, his eyes keeping fixed forward, scanning the crowds of people, champions, summoners, to see if there was any sign of the enemy. Saphera took a deep breath, looking down at the marble floor. She could hear the heels of her shoes clipping like a horse's hooves. Her eyes scanned the room again too before she looked back at Shen. His face still covered from the nose down like usual, she made sure to made a mental note of what he was wearing, just in case they lost sight of each other. A deep, navy blue suit with a matching bow-tie and white button down. All these thoughts raced through her mind and they had only taken two steps in the door. Where a waiter was waiting to greet them.  
"My lady-" he gave Saphera a low bow, also bowing his head. Smiling softly to the redhead.  
"Curtsy." Shen lowly muttered to Saph quietly. Saphera too smiled back at him and with her free hand held out her dress, giving the waiter a small curtsy.  
"-and master Shen." He just nodded his head in bow at Shen.  
As the two walked forward into the ballroom, Saphera the pit in her stomach grow deeper. Something was not right, Shen guided them towards the main area of the ballroom, the classical music was just picking up and many couples more were getting up to dance. The summoner looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting with the waiter's. He was staring at her; like a predator in the bushes. A still, painting worthy poker face. With a blink his expression switched to a smile, and he turned to greet the next couple walking inside. Saphera's spine froze, cold sparks flickering in her body. that certainly wasn't Jihn. But something was off about him.  
"Stop worrying summoner. Please. Let's dance." Shen once again snapped her attention back to the ninja.  
"Let's." The grey eyed redhead smiled, placing her right hand onto Shen's shoulder and turning to face him. She joined her left hand to his right, and Shen placed his free hand onto her hip. They stepped closer to each other, before beginning a waltz just as the music started.

* * *

I do apologize for this chapter being short, even though it's kind of detailed. I'm starting university and lots of personal shit going on right now!  
Much love, Saphera 3


	5. Lore updates and annoyed Author

Okay so. ugh. -more sighing- I have alot of this fic written already, but I have been going through a lot of it to make sure it is good content and is actually readable. However, Riot / League is re-writing ALLLLL of it's lore, this fucks me over in many ways because summoners don't really exist anymore, and some backgrounds that I was drawing from IE Jihn, Zed, Shen etc isn't really going to be correct canon lore, and this bothers little ol' me...alot. Now, I'm not suggesting that my writing is good, or anything like that. But I want the story to be parallel to what league's current lore is. Ya'know, so the reader (you) relates more to the story. I'm also busy studying my degree, that sadly requires a metric fuck ton of practical work (I work in a zoo), so I don't have time to do MORE READING on things that bother me ( my uni subjects and LoL lore )

Anyway, enough of my rambles. This a shit ass attempt at apologizing for not updating this story for a while. I still think about it a lot, and when I do get free time to play league (lux main for the win) I'm suddenly thinking of new ideas for the story. I want it to be good, I promise. I'm sorry.

-Saphera


	6. Episode 5: - Artwork

The music continued to cause a motion of elegant dance to it's listeners. They were like puppets. The piano repeated a few notes, the violin hummed, for a while they sung in unison. The tempo picked up and the specters began to match their footwork. There was one playing a drum, the other was the mute, Sona. She has her eyes closed, a smile gracing her lips as she played her Etwahl. An echo of a sigh reflected back through Zed's mask as he turned his eyes away from the stage and the orchestra. He walked back behind the stage. Sitting down, he erected his blades from their gauntlets and ran his right thumb softly over the cold metal - testing it's sharpness. He grew tired of waiting around for someone who clearly wasn't going to show. _Saphera is happily prancing around with Shen, he's there to protect her. Maybe it's because he's too scared to take a life. Maybe he wants me to kill Jhin? That was the plan, anyway. Yet, why must he involve the girl. She's young, and already mentally scared from what happened almost two years back. Not to mention being controlled by a demon...or was she? Women are confusing._ Zed retracted his blades and walked just behind the curtain and peered to check on the crowd once more. Still dancing away. He picked out Saphera and Shen pretty quickly, not many of the redheaded champions showed up to the ball this year. Saphera was a lot more petite than Miss Fortune. To his displeasure, he was an onlooker to Shen spinning her around, a small smile and blush gracing her pale cheeks. Shen's hand was too low down on the summoner's waist for his liking. Maybe Shen didn't care about Jihn at all. He just saw the opportunity to flirt with an already vulnerable girl. _He always was selfish._ With a grunt, Zed looked on, something lighting and burning deep in his stomach at the sight of Shen dancing with Saphera. Not jealously, protection maybe? _I must not let these emotions overcome my judgement. The last thing this 'mission' needs is to me to feel human emotions for a lowlife...and a summoner._ He scanned the audience once more. Everyone seemed happy. Nothing was unusual. Drinking, dancing, feasting. Soon he couldn't control his gaze and it wandered back to Shen and Saphera. The two were discussing something now, and with a nod of Shen's head, Saphera turned away, and began walking towards the side entrance to the stage. Zed rushed around, confused, he could not lipread for that distance.

He waited for the door to open and the summoner to walk backstage. Seconds after Saphera walked through the doorway, Zed grabbed her firmly by the wrist and dragged her away from the door. Cornering her slightly. She pulled her wrist back, placing her hand to her chest, her face turning a little pink from embarrassment and shock. Her breath slightly heavy.  
"Oh- Don't do that you scared the life out of me…" She whispered softly, frowning. Lightly hammering her fist into his right shoulder. However… he didn't flinch.  
"What are you doing? What did Shen say?" Zed missed his apology, skipping straight to the questions with a low, stern voice.  
"I'm going to the bathroom…." The redhead raised an eyebrow at the masked ninja. Why would he care about that? Zed was suddenly taken back. _Oh. Bathroom... right._ Under his mask he rolled his eyes. _This is what I get for letting emotions cloud my better judgement. The shadows will be disappointed in me._ "Zed?" Her soothing voice brought him back and away from his thoughts. He must've taken too long to reply.  
"Right. It just looked like it was something important, from your body language, and the way in which you and Shen were speaking...I just thought that- " Saphera cut him off, without missing a beat, she replied. "Yes..I..uhh.. _really_ need to pee!"  
"Oh." He felt something slap him. _What is wrong with me?_ "My apologies, summoner." Zed stepped back and gave her some space. Allowing her to walk away towards the bathroom that was adjacent to where he dragged her. Saphera giggled at him as she entered the door.  
 _Ugh._ Zed cursed to himself, before turning back to his post behind the stage and continued his vigil over the ball.

The orchestra had stopped now, all the listener's stopped dancing, and applauded. The members bowed, thanking their dancers. Sona continued to play, and the others passed by Zed as they went to go and change their instruments for the next performance. Shen briefly made a look over to Zed, who just nodded in response to his gaze. It didn't take long for the small orchestra to begin playing again. Not all of it's member's had returned, maybe the violinist wasn't needed for this piece, it was a shame. He liked his style.

Saphera looked down at the freezing water as it ran over her hands whilst she washed them. She took a moment to dry her hands before looking up at herself in the mirror. Becoming critical, she adjusted her hair, used her index to touch up her make-up, and licked her lips to moisten them. For a moment, she just stared into her own eyes. Waiting to see who would blink first. It always felt like she never knew who she was looking at...or who was staring back at her. She shook away her thoughts, and turned to grab another tissue to dry her hands. The bathroom door opened as another entered. She felt a presence. They didn't walk into a cubical. Saphera listened and continued to dry her hands before dropping the tissue into the bin, and looking back up at herself for one final judgement of her looks.  
"What a divine dress.." The door locked with a click. Saphera once again felt the horrid cold of the Freljord rush down her spine. Hitting every nerve in her body. The summoner continued to stare at herself in the mirror. _Blink. Please blink... this isn't real._ All she saw was her panicked expression, her eyes filled with dread, she knew this face. That of dread, anticipation and fear. A once flushed pink face… deathly pale. Her heartbeat thumped like a drum in her ears. Every breath she took caused her to shake. Her organs twisted, doubling over, knotting; trying to suffocate themselves. Saphera continued to stare into the mirror not even sure if she was focusing on her own face now. Frozen solid in place. The music outside began to pick up again, it seemed louder than it was before. Was that the style? Or was it her anxiety trying to distract her. She flinched when it spoke out again. "I... _love_ how it's drawn inspiration from the traditions of Ionia."  
"Th...Th…" Saphera couldn't even control her speech. She felt truly alone and with no control.  
"Though...you're not from here...are you, _Saphera."_ The redhead closed her eyes at the sound of the noise again. _This isn't real. Open your eyes and it will be over. It's just a dream..just a dream. Just a -_ there was a loud step towards her, as she felt the air rush towards her. _  
_"LOOK AT ME!" She felt a force grab her throat, before she could react, or even open her eyes. She felt the cold tiles of the bathroom walls press into the exposed area of her back and shoulders. No air escaped her to even scream. She felt the pressure increase on her windpipe until she was forced to open her eyes widely and gasp desperately for air. "Thank you, now I can see those lovely, boring eyes of yours. Gray, really? It's one of the more uneventful colours. I'm truly sorry for you...I expected more from a mage." Saphera watched as a pale faced man with dark ruffled hair tilted his head to the side. Analyzing every minute detail of her features. Deep blue eyes assessing hers. "Yet...they seem so full of life, but is that fear flooding your veins?" He smiled mischievously with pale pink lips and eased the pressure on her throat. Saphera had now grasped her hand around his wrist in an attempt to give herself more breathing space and potentially rip him off her to no avail. Saphera scanned the man's details. His skin was near flawless, and had a glowing, tanned appearance upon closer inspection. Perfectly shaven. Sharp jawline. Slightly thick pink lips. His face was perfectly symmetrical. A masterpiece of human anatomy. The summoner felt some courage rise up from within her bones. She began to struggle. Saphera placed her other hand over his wrist and tried to pull him away with more effort. Putting her heel against the wall to push back. Thrashing her body she wriggled pathetically like a fish out of water. A growl escaped his throat and he push back with much more force onto her neck once again. Bringing up his spare hand, and placing it onto her left shoulder to apply pressure, pinning her against the cold tiles.  
"Art is hung from walls to be STILL, it's easier to observe that way." He spat at her with aggression. The back of her head hit the wall with force. She felt something sharp press into her head on the impact, but the fear stopped her from fully registering it.

Panic consumed her, she felt everything in her body go into overdrive. Her only response was to gasp. The only thing stopping her from hyperventilating was the pressure on her throat not allowing enough room for air. Tears rolled down her face, she closed her eyes and turned away from him. Pain from hitting her head began to transform from an ache into a migraine.  
"Stop...th-this...please.." Saphera whimpered out pathetically, using what little air she could.  
"Oh my! It speaks! What a good trick, did Shen teach you that? I bet he loves treating you like a dog." He moved his hand from her shoulder and grabbed her chin, forcing her face towards him. His soft fingers pinching at her cheeks. "He seems to like you..does he really know you? I do...I like to research my upcoming projects.." A chuckle escaped him. "My dear, it's alright...shhh" He shushed her sobs whilst wiping away her tears with his thumb. Saphera flinched, bracing from his movements on her skin. "I'm not here to hurt you...just merely… make a good impression.." He pulled his hand away from her neck, letting her weight take her to her knees. The summoner's dress angelically flowing around her as she fell. Her hands bracing her on the floor, where she managed to stop herself from collapsing. He gave her a moment to recover, her tears falling to the floor and air finally filled her lungs.  
"You see, my dear, I don't think he is fully aware that you're from a bloodline of one of the most powerful mages on Runeterra. How do I know? Well, one must be completely stupid not to recognize those markings under your eyes." Sarcasm filled his face. "However, Ionia is full of morons, so why is a superior being like yourself gracing this island?" Saphera couldn't cough up an answer, she was using her energy to take deep breathes and plan a way of escaping this nightmare. "I understand that your wonderful mother didn't want you after you tried to kill her two years ago -"  
"She was never my mother." Saphera responded with fire at his words. "I was an orphan and she found me."  
"Oh you dumb bitch." He grabbed her by the hair and dragged Saphera to a stand. He was met with an expression of anger and a frown. She changed her expression in an attempt to prove to him that she wasn't scared. Although, her breathing and heart rate said otherwise.  
"That stupid arachnid murdered your parents and you're fully aware of it. Why else would she adopt an orphan child if it wasn't for spider food..hrmm?" Shock now displayed on the mage's face, confusion on her attacker's. "Oh..you don't know? You poor thing.."  
"She...f-found me.." She shook her head in disbelief.  
"She murdered your family in cold blood, Saphera. She did it so she could have her own powerful little pet.." He grinned and placed his hand on her cheek. "I bet you made an excellent pet..."

-  
 _This plan isn't working, I knew he would never show..._ Zed was thinking to himself again, on looking at all the people happily dancing and eating their hearts out. It lessened his mood greatly. In his haze he lost sight of Shen. _Where in the shadows has he disappeared to?_ He was scanning for the ninja when he left a presence behind him on the approach. He outstretched his arm and half unsheathed his hidden blade towards the motion. _  
_"Oh, so you're not lacking then….where is Saphera?" Zed growled under his breathed, _only Shen.._ He was still a sly bastard when it came to sneaking up on him. Shen may not have mastered the dark arts, but suddenly appearing behind Zed was his forte.  
"She said she was going to the bathroom. Thought you knew this?" Zed monotonically replied.  
"She's been in there for a while.."  
"Aren't most women?" Zed chuckled. _That was a good one._  
They both stared at eachother for a few seconds, then walked over to the bathroom. Zed leaned back against the wall adjacent to the door, crossing his arms. Shen stood in front and knocked with the knuckle of his index.  
"Saphera? It's Shen, everything alright?" Shen spoke through the door quietly. The ninjas looked at each other again whilst they awaited a response. Time ticked by with no response. _Okay, something isn't right._ Zed pushed passed Shen and placed his palm on the door to push it open. It moved slightly before there was a ' _clunk'_ and the door refused to move further.  
"Shen, It's locked." _There is no way someone else walked in. I was watching._ Zed's instinct was telling him Saphera was in danger. He sighed deeply, remaining calm. He looked over to Shen, his desperate expression hidden due to the mask. "There is a window in this bathroom. Maybe you should go outside and look in to see."  
"You want me to peep into the woman's bathroom Zed? Are you mad?" The two began to aggressively whisper back and forth.  
"Well, you had no problem touching Saphera earlier." Shen raised his brow at the comment.  
"Are you jealous?"  
"Are you a pervert?" Zed bit back, narrowing his gaze. "Just go check to make sure the summoner is alright." _Maybe if I speak about her objectively, I won't get as mad._  
"Fine." Shen regained his composure and left to find a way around the ballroom to look into the window. He felt like such idiot. Why would Zed even say something like that? He should know Saphera is just a ploy in Jhin's possible game. It's impossible he'd leave someone knowing about his existence. As Shen made his way around the edge of the building, he picked up on the sound of a thud. The ninja quickened his pace and once he got around the corner he couldn't believe what he saw. A tall figure looking towards him, holding what looked like a gun. He had only seen such devices in Piltover. His gaze fixated on the barrel, but slowly, his eyes looked up to it's owner.  
"Oh, I've missed you… dear friend." He chuckled, "Though I hate to leave art unfinished, this one is going to need more work...She's going to be fun.." He began backing away, keeping the weapon pointed at Shen. If he moved, he could die. This would be a true test of reflexes. He smiled down the barrel at the ninja, they both knew Shen wouldn't test himself against a bullet. He kept walking backwards. At this distance there is a higher chance he'd miss. Shen narrowed is glare and waited for the right time to charge. 5 more steps...four….three… The twilight blade strood toward as Jhin turned his back and began to bolt. Shen ran to the window, not even bothering to look for Saphera and yelled to Zed, who was still on the other side of the door.  
"Break it down!" He yelled and began chasing after the madman.

Zed unsheathed his wrist blade and jammed it between the door and the frame. Sliding it down with force he broke the lock and barged the door wide open. He stopped dead in his spot. His blade hidden again. _Oh no…  
_ She wasn't moving. Saphera was led on her back, her pale hands placed across her waist, the left over the right. _She can't be dead...she can't be._ Zed took a slow steps forward, watching her chest for any movement. The closer he got, the more horrified he became. He knew Jhin was a twisted being, he forgotten what he was capable of. Saphera's hair was untied and redone, now braided to one side. There was blood...so much blood. It seemed to be coming from her head. It was smeared around, the pool that had gathered from a cut on the back off her head was used to paint a lotus on the floor around her head. He heard an exhale.  
"Saphera..?" Zed was now stood near her lifeless body. Surely that blood loss would not cause her to bleed to death. Something wasn't right, her breathing was so slow. As if she was asleep. Maybe he had made her consume something. Zed dropped to his knees, picking up her hand and holding it. Suddenly he felt something familiar. His mind began to focus on a memory the shadow thought he had long repressed. _Her hair, a braid...her hands on her stomach..._. _her head bleeding…  
_ Suddenly the memory of another death flooded his thoughts. Jhin had posed Saphera in the same way Zed found his mother dead when he was a child. He left Saphera alive...this was a message.  
He heard an inhale.  
With a deep, heavy sigh he looked away from her body. Raw emotion flooded him, the sight of her was triggering the memory of finding his parents dead all those years ago. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught something on the mirror. His eyes widened, written presumably in Saphera's blood in the mirror were the words,  
' _I'm back.'_


End file.
